Computer Creep Much My Version Edited
by Parent12D
Summary: Based around the episode Computer Creep Much but with Andrew and Chaosky in the mix. Basically, Andrew's video game interest is reveal and Andrew and Alex have to take roles as Lady Andrew and Chicken Alex. How will it turn out? Find out now! Rated T for safety.
**Alright readers! Here is another one-shot to this series that I decided to do! This one is based on an actual episode, and that episode would happen to be 'Computer Creep Much?' Now letting you all know, this one-shot will only consist of certain scenes from the episode that include Andrew and Chaosky in the mix, creating extra dialogue for some of the characters. Just letting you know.**

 **Also, this one-shot will reveal Andrew's interest in video games and there is some other funny stuff included as well. With that being said, let's start the one-shot now. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are mine, while Sam, Clover and Alex belong to the creators of Totally Spies.**

* * *

 **THE SPIES'S HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS- 4:00PM:**

It was a wonderful afternoon in Beverly Hills. In the house of the five WOOHP agents, there was not much excitement going on. Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky were just relaxing and enjoying themselves like they normally do. The four of them began to notice Alex acting like an odd ball for some strange reason. Andrew thought she was perfectly fine and was just being Alex, Sam and Chaosky were beginning to wonder why Alex was acting the way she was, and Clover was... well, let's just say her patience was really being tested, and at this point, her patience was running thin. After having Alex digging through the couch and finding a quarter, staying in the bathroom for three hours, clipping parts of her hair while wondering how much should be cut before she looks like a boy, and dumping out two bottles of soda down the sink, both of which Clover had planned to drink, Clover lost her patience and then finally snapped.

 **"THAT'S IT!"** Clover shouted. **"IT'S ON!"**

"Clover," Sam tried to calm her down. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why Alex is acting like a total wacko."

Andrew then decided to jump in.

"I don't see anything wrong with her, she seems perfectly fine to me." Andrew stated. Chaosky then jumped in.

"I think Sam is on to something," Chaosky explain. "There's probably a good reason as to why Alex is acting like this."

Alex then apologized and then explained that she just needed some cash, explaining her needs and interests that she has been wanting.

"I see, that's pretty understandable Alex," Andrew smiled. Truth is, he had been with Alex for a while, and he was never bothered by anything strange that she would normally do. As a matter of fact, Andrew has acted just as strange sometimes.

"Um, call me obvious," Sam started to say. "But what about getting a job?"

It was then Alex did not feel too comfortable with getting a job. As a matter of fact, she really didn't want to take that route again.

"So not an option," Alex said, waving the thought off. "A job would mean a boss and you know that I don't do well with bosses."

It was then that a cheesy cartoon flashback then took place.

* * *

-Flashback-

Basically, Alex was working with sushi or something like that, and her boss was shouting at her about something that she didn't do right, but that's not the point. She was so ticked off, that she shoved the plate of sushi in his face angrily and walked off.

-End of short flashback-

* * *

"That's a major understatement." Sam admitted from giggling.

"Yeah, don't feel bad Alex," Andrew tried comforting her. "I know exactly how it feels to have that kind of boss chew you out to the point where you get pissed off."

Alex was starting to feel a little better thanks to Andrew.

"Thanks Andrew." Alex said.

"You're welcome,"

"Besides," Chaosky started. "You think that's bad, there was this one time where Andrew was working in a factory and he thought it was a discotheque."

Another cheesy but longer flashback then took place.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Discotheque HUH! Rock the Disco._

Andrew was dressed up as if he was in a discotheque, while banging on a trash can with two sticks while music was playing in the background.

 _Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco. Rock the Disco._

A few moments later, one of the catchiest basslines started playing in the background, as Andrew felt like he was getting his groove on as he kept banging the trash can with the two sticks. Andrew was having so much fun. Unfortunately, the fun had to end so quickly when someone then shouted at him.

"ANDREW!" The voice belonging to who appeared to be his boss screamed. "I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! THIS IS A FACTORY, NOT A DISCOTHEQUE!"

The music stopped playing as a record scratching sound effect was then heard as Andrew bared the most shocked look on his face as he stopped banging the trash can.

"Wait this is a factory?" Andrew asked. "I thought this was a discotheque. I had wanted to apply for a discotheque."

"Well this is a factory! THIS ISN'T A DISCOTHEQUE SO STOP THAT KAKAMAIMY MUSIC THIS INSTANT AND WORK!" The boss shouted.

Andrew then realized he was foolish to think this was a discotheque. He didn't sign up for a factory. As a result, Andrew then looked pissed.

"Well to heck with this then." Andrew retorted as he walked up and tossed the trash can right on top of the boss, and then hit the trashcan hard with a mallet, causing the can to shake and the bossman with it as Andrew walked out, looking all irritated.

-End of flashback-

* * *

"Heh heh heh," Andrew slightly chuckled. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea on my part."

"To this day, I still don't know how Andrew can misinterpret a factory from a discotheque." Chaosky mused to himself.

"Anyway, don't you worry your pretty little face Alex," Clover stated. "We'll make sure you get a pretty nice boss."

"HOLD THE PHONE!" Chaosky shouted. "If it's alright, I want to ask something important!"

All four of them gave him their attention.

"We're WOOHP agents right? Those are considered jobs right?" Chaosky asked. "If that's the case, then why aren't _we_ getting paid for being undercover spy WOOHP agents?"

All four of them never thought of that before, and they really wondered why they aren't paid as WOOHP agents.

"Well this sucks," Chaosky grumbled before speaking. "Anyway Alex, you will be able to get a decent job, and you know why, because Andrew is going to be working with you. The both of you will be given a really nice boss."

Both Alex and Andrew groaned in aggravation, as they weren't looking forward to this.

"I'm really not going to like this." Andrew moaned.

"I'm not either Andrew," Alex agreed. "I got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too Alex," Andrew nodded as the scene then ended up changing.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS MALL- BEVERLY HILLS- 1:32PM (LET'S JUST SAY THE NEXT DAY):**

In the mall, Alex was now shown to be wearing a costume. But it wasn't just a costume, it was a chicken costume, and let's just say she wasn't too thrilled about it. She tried offering free samples to passer buyers. Andrew was still being given his outfit while this was taking place.

"Free sample of Captain Cluck's chicken wads," She said. "One with the cluck."

The two guys she approached just laughed as they moved on. Alex seemed upset as Sam, Clover and Chaosky tried to comfort her. Needless to say, it wasn't helping her at all. Chaosky decided to say something.

"Hey come on Alex, we aren't purposely trying to bring down your confidence," Chaosky said. "Besides, if you think your position is bad, I was told that Andrew's position was even more humiliating."

"What is Andrew's position?" Alex asked him.

Just then, the four of them heard a scream nearby.

 **"WHAT THE HELL!"** Andrew's voice was heard screaming. **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WEAR MASCARA!?"**

Andrew then came by, and showed himself to the four. He was dressed up as a lady, wearing a skirt and he was red in the face (from humiliation).

"This is so humiliating..." Andrew growled through gritted teeth as he approached the four. Needless to say, all of them (except for Alex) couldn't contain themselves and they started to laugh.

"Oh goodness," Clover chuckled. "First we get to meet Chicken Alex, now we have here Ms. Lady Andrew!" Andrew was not enjoying this.

"Hey Ms. Lady Andrew," Chaosky asked. "Do you have any mascara with that dress!?"

"Oh shush Chaosky," Andrew snapped. "I'd like to see _you_ in this dress!"

"No thank you," Chaosky said. "It wouldn't fit me."

Alex, knowing how it felt to be humiliated, decided to comfort Andrew.

"Andrew, I think you look nice in that dress," She said honestly.

Andrew let out a sigh. He couldn't get mad at her. In fact, he knew that she was being humiliated too.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said, trying to calm down. "You don't look bad in that chicken costume."

"Thanks Andrew," Alex said, knowing Andrew was comforting her at the same time.

"Your welcome."

"Say Andrew," Chaosky started to ask, now done with his laughing fit. "What is it that you have to do?"

"I have to do what Alex is doing, but instead of free samples, I have to offer them some of this free perfume to go with the sample." Andrew showed them a bottle of perfume.

"Let me see that," Chaosky then took the bottle and read the label on it. "Hmmm...'New Captain Cluck's perfume. Notice: This perfume smells like chicken'. Who the hell would want to buy perfume that is chicken scented?"

"That's what I asked too," Andrew said. "I can't think of a single person who'd like to have this crap."

"Yeah, I'll pass," Sam said.

"Ewww, chicken scented perfume, so totally gross." Clover said.

"Yeah Andrew, I think I can do without chicken smell stinking up the house," Chaosky said.

"Amen to that Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "This stuff smells like crap."

"Andrew, I definitely agree with you there," Alex was standing right next to him. "That stuff does smell like crap. So do these drumsticks."

To prove her point, Alex started tasting one of them herself.

"Have you even tried one of these things?" Alex asked them. "They taste like... like..."

"Like crap, am I correct Alex?" Andrew finished for her.

"Yes," Alex nodded her head slowly as she knew he was right. It did taste like crap.

Five minutes later, after being chewed out by their boss into working, threatening to fire them if Alex doesn't cluck like an actual chicken and if Andrew doesn't speak like the stereotypical woman in a high pitch voice, and where Andrew and Alex really were getting ticked off, the five of them decided to sit on a nearby couch seat when they were immediately sent to WOOHP for another mission.

* * *

Once they landed in WOOHP, they were confronted by Jerry, who then noticed their appearance.

"Hello my spies," He then noticed Andrew and Alex dressed as a lady and a chicken respectively. "Why, this is a surprise, its Chicken Alex, and Lady Andrew. Wait, let me rephrase that. It's Lady Andrew, and Chicken Alex. Yeah, that sounds about right."

At that moment, Sam Clover and Chaosky were laughing because they couldn't hold it in any longer. It was too funny.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Was that your one joke of the year, Jerry?" Alex asked, not at all sounding thrilled about it.

"Yeah, there isn't much funny about cross dressing here." Andrew agreed.

"Spies, your mission is to go to a chicken farm, dressed up as ladies." Jerry joked, causing Sam, Clover and Chaosky to laugh harder. Alex was getting angry and so was Andrew.

"Look, can we just GET to the mission already before I lose the dignity I have remaining?" Andrew asked, sounding impatient.

"Yeah, I'm with Andrew." Alex agreed.

"Very well." Jerry then explained to them about their next mission, which isn't important as now we are going to skip the scene and go to a later part of the story.

* * *

 **LATER ON IN THE DAY...**

After feeling uncomfortable about being humiliated once again, Andrew and Alex were back in the mall and acting as a lady and a chicken respectively.

"Free samples of Captain Cluck," Alex said.

"And a free chicken scented perfume to go with it," Andrew tried speaking like a lady even though it was challenging for him.

"And don't miss our new chicken blends too," Alex added afterwards. "The great taste of chicken now in a drink."

It was then they both heard a very familiar laughter from behind them. The laughter came from none other than Mandy. Andrew was not in the mood for more crap.

"There's something different about you." Mandy said to Alex, not noticing Andrew's appearance at the moment.

"Uh-oh," Sam said, having a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"Oh crap," Chaosky grunted. "As if things couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Let me guess, you've done something different with your hair. That's not it," Mandy was thinking out loud. "Hmm, could it be that you're wearing a pathetic chicken suit? I almost feel sorry. Busting on you today is like shooting fish in a barrel."

Mandy then felt the need to laugh.

"Oh shut up Mandy," Andrew snapped, sticking up for Alex. "We know that that's a load of bologna, you don't feel sorry for her at all."

It was then Mandy noticed Andrew's appearance and decided to go after him now.

"Oh look here," Mandy started. "As if the Chicken Alex wasn't humiliating enough, now we have Lady Andrew to accompany her. Hey you have any mascara with that dress?"

Andrew was really getting pissed off now. Alex decided to stick up for him.

"Knock it off Mandy, it's not what it looks like," Alex said. "Yes he is dressed like a lady, but he is actually dressed like that to... to uh..."

"To promote cross-dressing right?" Andrew suggested.

"CROSS-DRESSING! Yeah that's it! He's wearing it to promote cross-dressing!" Alex said.

"And Alex is wearing a chicken suit," Andrew started. "But it's for... for charity! Yeah that's it! For charity, for the chicken suit a-thon."

"That's right Andrew," Alex said. "For the Chicken Suit A-Thon."

After being chewed out by their boss once again for being rude to the customer, despite the fact that they weren't being rude to the customer, who happens to be Mandy, and it was the customer (Mandy) being rude to the two of them (the irony), Andrew was now furious beyond repair.

"Did you see that," Andrew sneered. "Alex wasn't EVEN being rude to the customer! What did she do to deserve that?!"

"You weren't being rude either Andrew," Alex agreed. "You didn't deserve that either."

Just then, Sam's communicator went off as she then answered it. Jerry was then shown as a hologram, stating that he did the analysis of that device sent earlier and found out it originated from a place in Japan (don't remember what it was called), and it was owned by electronic designer Tetsuo Takara. Alex instantly recognized the name.

"Hey! I think that guy designed one of my favorite video games: Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack!" Alex announced all of a sudden.

"Mm, nerd much?" Clover commented while coughing as Alex was laughing nervously.

Andrew had a look on his face, not knowing Alex could even PLAY video games. Chaosky took notice of this and then he made a comment.

"Oh great, now Alex is the second person I've met to be interested in video games." Chaosky said.

Alex was lost in thought as Sam then asked.

"You do," She asked. "Who is the first person?"

"That would be Andrew!" Chaosky shouted.

This got Alex's attention as the three girls looked at him. If it weren't for the dress, he would actually have looked proud of being a gamer. Andrew looked flattered as a blush appeared on his face, unsure what to say.

"Well, you see, it's nothing too special about it," Andrew tried to word out.

It was then Alex decided to approach Andrew as Andrew's blush darkened, unsure what she was about to do.

"Andrew, I didn't know you could play video games." Alex commented.

"I didn't know you could play video games either Alex." Andrew said as a response. Alex then bared a grin on her face, Andrew knowing what was coming.

"Well Andrew, guess you and I are going to have to start playing video games together." Alex said.

"I like the sound of that," Andrew grinned. "We should."

Then unexpectedly, the two of them were then kissing lip to lip. Some people saw this and were wondering why a lady and a chicken were kissing, but they chose to stay out of it.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds, or should I say love-chickens, are done, we have a mission we have to get to." Chaosky said.

"Right," Andrew said as he grabbed Alex's hand. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex said, as the two of them went to the others and to be given the next part to the mission.

Okay, due to the length the chapter could get, we are just going to skip this mission and go straight to the ending to the episode now, shall we?

* * *

 **ONE EXTREMELY CRAZY COMPUTER GEEKY BASED MISSION LATER...**

* * *

The spies were now in school and Andrew and Alex had decided to quit the job at the mall and became Computer Tutors, being able to tutor students with computers and stuff and due to the experience that they gained on their latest mission, they felt pretty confident with this job too. Alex even admitted the tutor job was way better, as did Andrew. They were glad that there was no boss telling them what to do or how to do what they have to.

"Basically, I'm my own boss here," Alex admitted.

"Oh," Sam said. "What about Chaosky?" She pointed to the little light-blue guy helping out Andrew.

"Who? Me?" Chaosky said. "No I'm not the boss. I'm just here to assist Andrew in case something happens and he starts having a panic attack. I'm practically his assistant."

"You said it Chaosky." Andrew said.

It was then that one of the students that Alex was assisting noticed something wrong with the computer he was using.

"Uh, Alex, what do I do?" He asked sounding confused as the word 'ERROR' was shown in red.

"No problem-o," Alex said, pressing random buttons. "Just press this and this and this."

It was then the computer was then engulfed in flames as Alex was about to have a panic attack.

"HELP!" She shouted using a fire extinguisher. "This isn't suppose to happen! Where's a boss when you need one?!"

After the fire was taken out, Andrew decided to calm her and said.

"Hey just think of it this way Alex," Andrew stated. "It could have been worse."

Alex gave Andrew a small smile and thanked him, resulting in him nodding.

"Hey Mr. Andrew," A male student Andrew was helping got his attention. "I saw this button that leads to a website. What should I do?"

Andrew took a closer look at it and then said.

"Well don't just sit there. Click it and see what it is." Andrew suggested.

"Okay."

The kid clicked the link and then once he did, a certain catchy theme song started playing in the background, and everyone could hear it.

"Oh no..." Andrew gulped, already knowing the theme song it is as it started singing the lyrics.

 _One fine day with a woof and a purr,_

 _A baby was born and it caused a little stir._

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew screamed. He loved the theme song, but it was so catchy it always gets stuck in his head for hours. Last time he heard the theme song, it took 8 hours just to get it out of his head.

 _No blue buzzard, no three eyed frog,_

 _Just a feline canine little CatDog._

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Andrew panicked, pressing the stop button rapidly, but unfortunately, it wouldn't stop.

 _CatDog. CatDog._

 _Alone in the World was a little CatDog._

 **"CHAOSKY! HELP!"** Andrew screamed.

"I'M ON IT ANDREW!" Chaosky complied as the song still played.

 _Out on the road or back in town,_

 _All kinds of critters putting CatDog down._

 _Gotta rise above it, gotta try to get along,_

 _Gotta walk together, gotta sing this song._

Chaosky kept hitting stop, but it didn't stop and it kept playing.

 _CatDog. CatDog._

 _Alone in the World was a little CatDog._

Chaosky then did the alternative, and tried the CTRL-ALT-DEL method.

 _CatDog. (CatDog). CatDog. (CatDog)._

 _Alone in the World was a little CatDog._

The voice then sounded distort when it said 'CatDog' as it then finally stopped playing. Unfortunately, the computer then caught on fire as a result.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Andrew screamed. "ALEX I NEED THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"Here you go Andrew!" Alex gave him the extinguisher.

Once the fire was taken out, Andrew then went over to Alex as Sam, Clover and Chaosky then looked at them.

"You know, it might not be too late to go back to being Lady Andrew and Chicken Alex you two." Clover commented, resulting in both Andrew and Alex glaring angrily.

"Come on you two, don't get your lady chicken feathers ruffled!" Sam said as the scene then started fading and we got to an empty scene.

Now before we end this story, here's a word from our sponsor, WOOHP agent Alex.

* * *

Alex then showed up and then started speaking to the readers.

"Okay, so maybe Clover was right, and I'm a total nerd by lingering geek speak. But hello, video games rock. It's one thing to kick bad guy's butts in real life, but try escaping the trobes on level 10 in Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack when you fired off your last murf. It's like total corvult to the max, and if you don't have 7 lightning bolts armed, game over. LIGHTNING BOLTS!"

"Mm... Nerd much?" Clover was heard coughing in the background.

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" Andrew was heard shouting in the background, causing both Chaosky and Sam to sigh. Alex couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry about that readers. That was Andrew, my boyfriend, and I have just learned he likes video games too," Alex commented. "I love that man. Now if you readers will excuse me I must get Andrew to play some video games with me. Take care."

Alex then walked off screen and there was a kissing sound heard a few minutes later.

"I love you Andrew," Alex said off screen.

"I love you too Alex." Andrew's voice said off screen too as they then went to play video games as the screen then faded in black.

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE END OF THIS ONESHOT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND I HOPE ALEX'S SPEECH NEAR THE END WASN'T TOO MUCH OF A SURPRISE! IT WAS HARD TO UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE WAS SAYING SO IT MIGHT BE INACCURATE, BUT OTHERWISE, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE!**

 **TO MAKE A NOTE, THE SONG THAT WAS USED IN THE SECOND FLASHBACK WAS CALLED 'CHORD MEMORY' A SONG THAT WAS ORIGINALLY MADE BY IAN POOLEY, BUT WAS LATER REMIXED BY DAFT PUNK! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, IT'S NOT MINE!**

 **AS FOR THE CATDOG THEME SONG, THAT'S OWNED BY PETER HANNAN!**

 **ANYWAY, I'LL TRY TO THINK OF ANOTHER ONESHOT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **UNTIL THEN, LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **OTHERWISE, TUNE IN NEXT TIME, AND GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
